Forum:Help! No clue how to work willowtree..
Ok, i kinda scanned through the site for this topic and didnt find anything relevant, so i figured i'd ask here. How in the hell do i work willowtree? i have Xport360 v2. but no usb drivers. if someone has them that can email the driver file to me would be awesome...second, how do i make the crazy modded weapons? it seems all i've figured out how to do is to construct my own weapons on the gear calculator that the calculator says they are legit, but i havent seen the combo in the game. for instance an smg with an 18.8 fr, 225 dmg, and 91.2 acc. hyperion stinger. i found one in playthrough 1 once that did 70 dmg with the 18.8 but thats it. I really appreciate any help guys. Since the new craptrap dlc, all thats left is either craw runs, armory runs, ....man.....the new craptrap dlc was such a letdown. now im even more disheartened about new borderlands dlc. dr. ned was great, who doesnt like killing zombies right...moxxi's.....i only enjoy the bank, but there shouldnt be such a low item limit. 42? really? you can get over 60 legit sdu's in the game so why cant we have 60 in moxxi's bank? The General Knoxx was the best dlc ever in the history of borderlands, i do however think there should be more body types of weapons...since all smgs are bullpup, all machine guns share the same platform basically and there really isnt any weapon in the game that sets itself apart with any sort of striking appearence..( save for the serpens being green and tan.) ((and dont mention athena's wisdom...by far worst reward pistol ever)) wow, i got off subject....sorry. please, if anyone has any help to offer it'd be greatly appreciated, especially the usb drivers for Xport360 v2. and perhaps if anyone is willing, using G-talk, or yahoo or something to kinda walk me through the basics. thx guys. ZomBiE 21:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you bother to do a Google search on "Xport 360 v2 usb drivers"? I got 27,000 hits with the top 3 being download sites. The reason you haven't seen them in the game is cuz the parts generate somewhat randomly and the best parts are rather rare. In case you haven't read it, here's Skeve's WT XBox Guide. -- MeMadeIt 22:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Was about to post the same link until I was beaten to it. I believe it has good detail on what to do in WillowTree, though do note though that much of what I describe involves using XTAF and a USB drive, so I am not sure about Xport 360. 23:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did a google search. and the sites that actually list the driver in question are pay to access sites (and the sites that say free have about 300 other downloadable driver booster files and i tried a handful of the free ones, but to no avail, as Xport 360 will not recognize that i have connected my xbox thumbstick to my pc). and im short on cash right now so since these sites dont accept shiny rocks or cattle and goats as payment, i was kinda hoping someone here might be nice enough to shoot me the driver download at the low cost of on the house. And i kinda figured thats why i hadnt seen them in the game, being rare parts i crafted a weapon using all the best parts on gear calc i could put on with it staying legit, and they seem pretty sweet, wish i was lucky enough to find them in the game. lol ZomBiE 00:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i had the same trouble with that prog, so ii went with modio instead. found it simple to use and had no trouble getting files on or off the stick... as long as i remember to hit the re-hash/resign button lol TheDataAngel 01:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC)